


Saddled

by hdtropesmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdtropesmod/pseuds/hdtropesmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is written by Enchanted_Jae (on LIvejournal)</p><p>Draco is forced to work with Potter to retrieve a dark artefact from a gay riding stable known as the Rainbow Ranch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> **TROPE: Animagus**

Draco knocked once on Shacklebolt's door and pushed it open. He was meeting with the Head Auror, but Draco hadn't expected Potter to be included. Draco gave Potter a polite nod before turning his attention to Shacklebolt. 

"Have a seat, Malfoy," said Shacklebolt.

Draco took the only other chair in front of the Head Auror's desk. It placed him uncomfortably close to Potter, but Draco stoically tamped down his irrational attraction to his colleague.

Shacklebolt leaned back in his chair and gazed at the two Aurors. "Gentlemen, we've had an unusual case come into the department, and I want the two of you to work together on it."

"With all due respect, sir," said Draco, "I would feel more confident working with my regular partner." He could feel Potter glaring at him, but Draco refused to turn his head to look at Potter.

"Be that as it may, Malfoy, Potter here is in a unique position to make an impact on our case," Shacklebolt countered. 

"Why not allow Hermione and me to handle it?" asked Potter.

"The investigation will take place at the Rainbow Ranch," said Shacklebolt. "I am afraid Granger-Weasley won't fit in there."

Potter groaned and slumped back in his chair. "Kingsley, no."

Draco felt a prickle of unease. "What is the Rainbow Ranch?" he asked.

Shacklebolt smiled at him. "It's a riding stable for gay men."

Draco imagined he could feel the floor beginning to crumble beneath him. "Pelfry is bent," he said. "Why not assign him to work with me?"

Potter huffed out an impatient breath. "Because Pelfry isn't an equine Animagus."

xxx

Draco strode angrily down the corridor, trying to outpace Potter. Unluckily for Draco, Potter managed to keep up with him. Draco stalked into his office and flung himself into the chair behind his desk. Potter took the seat across from him without asking permission. 

Draco glared at him. "Why can't we simply steal the trophy?" he snarled.

"The Muggle police would be called in to investigate," Potter replied. "Trust me, Malfoy," he continued. "I'm no more keen on competing in a jumping contest than you are."

"It's called an equestrian competition," said Draco. Potter was a moron, and Draco couldn't believe he'd been saddled with him. In a manner of speaking.

"Instead of competing, why don't we sneak into the Rainbow Ranch and replace the trophy with a duplicate?"

"You can't duplicate a dark artefact!" Draco gasped. Clearly, Potter was even more of a moron than Draco had realized. 

"Why not?"

"Because!" sputtered Draco, flapping his hands for emphasis. "Bad things! Madness!"

Potter raised his eyebrows above the rim of his specs. "Death?" he drawled.

"Quite possibly, yes!"

"Fine," sighed Potter. "If we can't steal the trophy, and we can't replace it with a duplicate, I reckon our only course of action is to win it."

"As I recall, that was the assignment given to us by Shacklebolt."

"What's our first step?" asked Potter.

"Simple," replied Draco. "We train."

xxx

After giving Potter a tour of the Manor's stables, Draco led his new partner to the indoor training arena. 

"This is impressive," said Potter, studying the course that Draco had set up. 

"Shift into your Animagus," Draco instructed him. "I need to know what tack I can use on you." If Potter turned into a fat little pony, Draco was going to kill him.

Potter stepped away from Draco, and his body blurred and _grew_.

Draco refrained from gasping, but only just. Potter had transformed into a bloody gorgeous specimen of horseflesh. His coat was so dark a brown as to appear almost black. Potter had one white fetlock and a small white marking on his head. Draco leaned closer to get a better look. 

"I'll be damned," he muttered. Potter's famous lightning-shaped scar had translated into a white squiggle over his right eye. Potter shook his head and snorted, and Draco took a hasty step back. Potter was tall for a horse, almost sixteen hands at the withers, and he had an athletic build. Draco found himself looking forward to riding him. 

"Run through the course for me," Draco said. He wanted to see Potter in action. 

Potter wheeled away and cantered once around the outer edge of the arena, warming up before taking any jumps. Once Potter reached the beginning of the course, he pinned his ears back and put on a show. Potter sailed over each jump with smooth precision. He didn't clip a single rail.

Draco's heart hammered with excitement. Here was a mount worthy of a Malfoy. Too bad Potter wasn't really a horse. Draco would simply have to take advantage of this opportunity while it lasted. 

xxx

Draco arrived at Rainbow Ranch and began to unload his prized jumper from the trailer. Immediately, he was surrounded by men eager to help. 

"Do you need a hand?" purred one intrepid bloke. 

Draco was far more amused than he was aroused. "Thank you, no," he said. "My horse is remarkably well-behaved." To demonstrate, Draco entered the trailer and backed Potter down the short ramp. If Potter acted up, Draco was going to Crucio him later, when there were no witnesses. 

"What a beauty," praised another bloke, slapping Potter's flank. 

Potter's ears flattened, and his head snaked around, teeth bared in a threatening manner. 

"He's also a biter," Draco said.

"I thought you said he was well-behaved," muttered the man.

Draco lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "He doesn't appreciate having his arse slapped."

The man grinned at him. "Do you like having your arse slapped?"

Draco raised his chin and stared down his nose at the cheeky bugger. "You'll never be in a position to know," he said, frost forming on each word. 

The man sneered at him and sauntered away, looking for an easier mark. 

Another man approached with a friendly smile. "Ignore Ruben," he advised. "He tries to pull every newcomer to the Ranch." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Mark, by the way," he added.

Draco shook Mark's hand. "Drake Mullen," he introduced himself. "Are you competing this week?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied. "Looks like your boy may be the horse to beat." He smoothed one hand over Potter's withers in admiration. 

Potter seemed to enjoy the attention. At least, he didn't try to bite Mark. Draco realized he was feeling somewhat proprietary towards Potter, which was absurd. Just because he'd spent the past several days riding Potter-

"Shall I help you get him stabled, then?" asked Mark, interrupting Draco's less-than-wholesome train of thought.

Draco nodded. "I'm not sure which stall we've been assigned."

"Right this way," said Mark, turning and heading in the direction of the stables. 

Draco followed, hanging onto the lead attached to Potter's halter. He hid a grin as he recalled the fuss Potter had kicked up over the need to wear a halter or a bridle. The bit had been the worst. It was an argument Potter was destined to lose, but he hadn't admitted defeat gracefully. Draco hadn't seen a temper tantrum like that since the ones he'd thrown at the age of five.

Mark halted inside the stable and consulted a list tacked to a bulletin board on the wall. "Mullen," he mused. "You've been assigned to stall nine."

Draco nodded and led Potter in that direction. "Had he said nine and three-quarters, I would have died," Draco whispered. 

Potter snorted and flicked an ear. 

Mark bustled ahead of them and opened the stall door. Draco unclipped the lead from Potter's halter and allowed him to enter the spacious stall. There was clean straw on the floor, a manger for hay, and a trough filled with fresh water. Potter drank deeply of the water, and Mark chuckled.

"He seems to be settling in just fine," he said. He looked at Draco. "What did you say his name is?"

"Oh, er, Har...Herod," Draco improvised quickly. "I call him Harry."

"Harry is a fine looking horse," Mark said cheerfully. "Come on, I'll show you to the guest cabins."

xxx

After spending a restless night in an uncomfortable bed, Draco was tired and cranky. Potter seemed cheerful enough when Draco led him from his stall, but then again, he'd had all that lovely, soft straw to sleep on. Draco saddled Potter and stepped up in the stirrup. He swung his leg over Potter's back and twitched the reins. 

Potter pranced out of the barn, eager to stretch his legs. He mouthed at the bit and tossed his head. Draco let him do so, reckoning it was easier to let Potter get it out of his system now. They were halfway to the outdoor training track when Mark rode up on a lanky chestnut gelding. He struck up a stream of idle chatter as they turned the horses onto the track. 

Draco urged Potter into a canter, while Mark kept up easily on his mount. They made two circuits of the track before slowing the horses to a walk. 

"Shall we try some of the practice jumps?" Mark suggested. "Chesterfield is eager to show off." He turned his horse and rode at a brisk trot to a jumping course that had been set up. Mark took his chestnut through the course first, executing a nearly flawless run. 

When it was Draco's turn, he urged Potter on with a heel to his side. Potter cantered through the course and took each jump with little fanfare. He clipped a few rails, which left Draco disappointed. So far, it appeared that Mark and his horse had an edge on them. 

As they headed back towards the stables, Draco turned Potter in the direction of one of the paths. 

"Going trail riding on a superb jumper, are you?"

Draco patted Potter's neck. "Harry here enjoys a stroll now and again," he replied. "Besides, I want to explore the trails to see if I wish to become a permanent member of Rainbow Ranch. I've some other riding horses I may stable here, if that's the case."

"Enjoy your ride, then, Drake," said Mark. "I'm going to give Chester a good grooming."

Potter ambled along the trails until they were out of sight. He stopped in a small clearing and reached back, nipping at Draco's leg. 

"Stop biting me, you filthy ponce," hissed Draco. He dismounted and cast a few hasty privacy spells. 

Potter transformed and stretched up on the balls of his feet. "Bloody hell, Malfoy! How much do you weigh?"

"Never mind that," snapped Draco. "Did you learn anything useful last night?"

"I learned that the stables are a favorite rendezvous point for randy couples," said Potter. "Did you bring me anything to eat?"

Draco withdrew some protein bars from the pocket of his riding jacket. "Didn't you get enough oats and hay last night?"

Potter flipped two fingers at him. "What have you found out?"

"Ruben is an arse, and my quarters are substandard."

"At least you had a bed! Try sleeping in a stable."

"Let's head back before anyone else rides along here," said Draco. "You seem to be in a position to gather more information than I am, so keep your ears open."

"See if you can bring me some carrots and apples this evening," Potter said. "I can Vanish the hay and grain, even in my Animagus form, but I still need to eat something."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, change again so we can return to the stables."

xxx

Draco took dinner in the communal dining room, unlike the previous night when he had gone straight to his cabin to set up wards and protection spells. After rebuffing two unwelcome advances, Draco was beginning to regret his decision. The men at the ranch all seemed to enjoy flirting with one another, and if there were any established couples, Draco had yet to discern them. Everyone seemed rather free with affections, and Draco began to worry that he may not fit in if he didn't play along. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Drake?"

Draco turned to see Mark standing nearby. He invited the friendly bloke to sit at his table, and Mark joined him with an affable smile.

"It's been an exhausting two days, quite honestly," Draco said, in answer to his question.

"The competition is only a couple of days away," said Mark. "Simply concentrate on that for the time being. There will be plenty of time later to determine if you want to join the ranch as a paid member."

"I'm not the only one competing as a guest, am I?" asked Draco. 

"Three others are here only for the competition," Mark replied. "Simonton over there, along with Kim, and Van de Velde, who's sitting next to Ruben."

Draco noted that the other newcomers were laughing it up and having a good time, and, yes, flirting. He needed to stop being aloof, so as not to arouse any suspicion.

"Would you like to step outside for some fresh air?" Mark invited. 

Mark was a handsome fellow, and Draco would have been pleased at his interest, had he not been on duty. However, Mark didn't know Draco was there in an official capacity. Draco nodded and stood up. If nothing else, Mark was a veritable font of information. Perhaps Draco could learn something useful.

They strolled out of the dining hall and into the cooler night air. "Have you been down by the lake yet?" asked Mark. 

"No, I didn't know there was a lake."

"It's more of a large pond, really," Mark laughed. "It's a nice area, and some of the trails hug the shore line. Perhaps we can take a ride around it tomorrow."

"That would be splendid," Draco said without much enthusiasm. 

As they approached the lake, the sounds of frogs and insects grew louder. A half moon hung in the sky, reflecting off of the water. 

Mark halted at the water's edge. "It's quite romantic, isn't it?"

Before Draco could respond, Mark tugged him gently closer and angled his head for a kiss. Draco allowed it for a moment. Mark was a skilled kisser, and it was rather pleasant. However, he couldn't afford any distractions. 

Draco broke the kiss and stepped back. "I can't, Mark. I'm sorry," he said. "It's just...I lost my partner less than six months ago. I thought I was ready, but I'm not. My apologies."

"There's no need to apologize," said Mark. "I completely understand. How did the two of you meet?"

Draco cursed his rotten luck. Leave it to Mark to want to _talk_ now about Draco's deceased lover. "My father hired him to train our horses," he improvised. "In fact, Herod was his horse."

"Ah, so it would be a fitting tribute if you won the cup on Herod."

"Yes, quite," Draco nodded. He pounced on the subject of the cup. "Is the trophy at the ranch now?" Draco asked. "I'd love to see it."

"If it is, it's locked up in the owner's office," said Mark. He began heading back towards the dining hall. "I understand it's quite magnificent, however. The winner is allowed to take it home for a month, but then it must be returned to the ranch. It's an old and valuable trophy."

"I'd like nothing more than to take it to Theodore's grave," said Draco. He hid a wince as he used the first name that popped into his head. While Draco and Nott had dated briefly after leaving Hogwarts, Theo was still very much alive. 

"Come on," said Mark. "I'll walk you to your cabin. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

And, he was.

xxx

Potter was in a foul mood the following morning, even though Draco plied him with two apples and half a dozen carrots. Potter was fractious while getting saddled, enough so that Draco slapped his shoulder and told him to settle down. Once mounted, Draco took Potter at a trot to the track to run off some of his excess energy. 

Three laps around seemed to have a calming effect, and Potter was much more controlled as they headed to the jumping course for another practice run. Again, Potter didn't have a clean round. He clipped two rails and knocked another one down. 

Draco had a scowl on his face as they rode out of the arena. Mark was riding up on Chesterfield, and he chuckled at Draco's expression.

"Did Harry have a poor showing?"

"No, but it wasn't a clean round," Draco replied. "Better luck on Chester," he added, tugging the rein and turning Potter towards the trails once more. They reached the clearing where they'd stopped the day before and went through the same routine. 

After Draco cast a final privacy spell, he aimed a glare at Potter. "What has you in such a strop?"

"Someone sneaked into my stall last night with malicious intent."

"Bloody hell," breathed Draco. "Are you certain?"

"He was carrying a cricket bat," said Potter. "I believe he intended to cause me an injury."

"Fuck," spat Draco. "Someone may be looking to eliminate the competition. What did you do?"

Potter grinned an unpleasant grin. "I kicked the arsehole as soon as he got close enough. I reckon someone around here will be walking with a limp. Find him, and we'll know who tried to ruin our chances of winning."

xxx

Draco despised spending time in the dining hall, surrounded by Muggles. However, if he wanted to observe the other guests at Rainbow Ranch, it was necessary to socialize. It didn't take long for him to spot someone limping. 

"Ruben," Draco all but cooed, "what happened to your leg?"

Ruben grimaced and ducked his head. "I took a tumble off of my horse this morning," he replied. He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I feel like I should rejoin the ranks of amateurs."

"Is your horse alright?" asked Draco. "It wouldn't do for her to break a leg." He watched Ruben closely for any sign that the line of questioning was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh, she's fine," Ruben said, waving off Draco's concern. He leaned closer. "Would you care to go for a ride after lunch?"

"I don't want to work my horse any more today," Draco said by way of a decline.

"Who said anything about your horse?" Ruben leered. 

Draco turned and stalked away before he said or did something he'd regret.

xxx

Draco ambled into the stables after lunch, on the pretense of grooming his horse. He led Potter out of his stall and took him outside, where the chances of being overheard were diminished. 

"I saw Ruben limping in the dining hall," Draco said quietly. "He'll bear watching, although I don't think he has anything more devious in mind than simply winning the competition. He's a Muggle; it's unlikely he knows anything about the trophy."

As he spoke, Draco dragged a curry comb over Potter's sleek hide. When he paused in his ministrations, Potter snorted and stamped a hoof. 

"Demanding twat, aren't you?" muttered Draco. Nevertheless, he resumed brushing Potter. It was an activity that Draco enjoyed, and he'd always done some of his best thinking while grooming a horse. 

"There must be more to this case than the simple retrieval of a dark artefact," Draco mused. "Shacklebolt isn't being entirely upfront about it."

Potter snorted again.

"Think about it, Potter. Why would he send two of his best Aurors-"

_Snort!_

"Alright, one of his best Aurors and _you_ on such a ridiculous case?"

Draco suffered a nip for his taunting, and he rapped Potter's flank with the back of his hand. "Mark my words," he said. "There's more going on here than we've been led to believe."

xxx

When their final practice run went much the same as the previous ones, Draco was livid. It was the morning before the competition, and Mark's Chesterfield was obviously the horse to beat. Draco wheeled Potter onto the trail that led into the woods, halting in the familiar clearing. Draco cast his usual privacy spells before rounding on his fellow Auror.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" he hissed. "If we don't win that trophy tomorrow, Shacklebolt will have our heads!"

"Why do you think we won't win?" Potter didn't wait for an answer before taking a large bite of the protein bar Draco had given him.

"You haven't managed a clean round yet!"

"For your information, Malfoy, I've been stumbling deliberately. It wouldn't do to let the competition know just how good I am."

Draco was at a loss for words. He was torn between praising Potter's brilliant plan and castigating him for his smug self-assurance.

"Admit it, Malfoy. I'm a genius."

"An arrogant arse, is what you are," said Draco. "So long as we win tomorrow, you can be as smug as you'd like."

"If we don't win, it's on to Plan B," Potter said.

Draco frowned at him. "What is Plan B?"

"We steal the trophy and Disapparate, then send in a team to perform a mass Obliviate."

xxx

Draco was up earlier than usual the following morning. It was the day of the competition, and he was too keyed up to sleep. He hadn't heard of any mysterious misfortune befalling any of the other horses in the competition. Perhaps Ruben had been discouraged by Potter's vicious retaliation. 

Draco went to the stables, not surprised to see some of the other competitors already there. He snapped a lead on Potter's halter and led him outside. Draco groomed Potter and plaited his mane in beribboned braids. Potter protested with stamps and attempted nips, but Draco was relentless. 

"Most of the other horses will have braided manes," he said. "Be thankful I don't braid your tail, too."

Potter subsided into a sulk. His head lowered, and his bottom lip drooped in an equine pout. He remained still, however, and allowed Draco to finish braiding his mane. Draco returned Potter to his stall before joining the other blokes in the dining hall. 

"Drake!"

Draco turned to see Mark hailing him from one of the tables. He nodded in Mark's direction, then helped himself to some breakfast from the buffet. Draco took a seat across from Mark. "Any gossip?" he asked.

"No one has dropped out of the competition," Mark replied. "Ruben's mare has been acting up, and rumor has it that Van de Velde may be using an illegal martingale on his horse. The judges will suss that out and ban it, if the rumor is true."

They chatted amiably as they finished their meals. Afterward, Draco returned to his guest cabin and began polishing his tack. 

xxx

Draco stepped into the stirrup of his forward saddle and hoisted himself onto Potter's back. Potter snorted and pranced sideways, clearly as eager to compete as Draco was. Draco patted his neck, like he would do with any horse, and Potter settled down. They rode forth and joined the throng of mounted riders milling outside of the official arena. Each competitor would be given a chance to walk through the course before the show began. 

When it was Draco's turn, he relaxed his hold on the reins and let Potter go at his own pace. Potter would have to take all of these jumps, and he needed to get an idea of what awaited him. There was a variety of jumps, including vertical, oxer, and open water. 

Draco had to force himself to focus, rather than getting caught up in the thrill of the competition. Once the event began, Draco was forced to bide his time, awaiting his turn. There was an audience today, and the reactions of the crowd let Draco know how the other competitors were doing. Finally, it was his turn.

Draco rode Potter into the arena and waited for the signal to begin. They had a certain amount of time allotted to them to complete the course, and any faults, such as clipping a rail, would count against them. Potter had promised him a clean run, and Draco hoped his partner was as good as his word. 

At the signal, Draco touched his heels to Potter's flanks, and Potter leapt into motion. Draco leaned forward over the cantle as he felt Potter's muscles bunch in preparation for the first jump. They cleared it easily, executed a tight turn, and Potter took the next jump in stride. Potter fairly flew through the course. His gait was smooth and fast, and he attacked the jumps with the boldness he was famous for. Potter didn't clip a single rail, and he cleared the open water jumps with room to spare. They finished the course to the enthusiastic cheers of the onlookers. 

Draco couldn't help the huge smile that split his face. He gave Potter an affectionate slap on the neck, laughing when Potter bucked a little as they awaited their score. More applause greeted the result, and Draco was thrilled to see that he and Potter had a healthy lead on any of the previous competitors. 

As Draco rode from the arena, he passed Mark and Chester on their way in. "Good luck, mate," Draco called, feeling magnanimous. Mark gave him a slight nod, lips compressed in a tight line. Draco shrugged it off as pre-competition jitters. He walked Potter in a slow circle, wanting to remain nearby to see Mark's score. There was a collective groan from the audience, and Draco stood in his stirrups to see what was going on.

It appeared Chesterfield had refused a jump. That was an automatic four-fault penalty, which ensured that Mark would not be able to beat Draco's score. Draco was left feeling both relieved and disappointed. He wanted to win, of course, but he had also wanted Mark to fare well.

When the competition was over, Draco proudly rode Potter to the judges' stand and accepted the trophy. He could feel the hum of magic emanating from it, and he marveled that none of the Muggles seemed to be affected by its proximity. 

Draco rode from the arena, the trophy clutched in one hand. He planned to Apparate it to the Ministry as soon as he could. First, he and Potter needed to make their exit from the Rainbow Ranch in as normal a manner as possible, so as not to arouse any suspicions. 

Mark swung into step beside them. "Congratulations, Drake," he muttered.

Draco was surprised by Mark's sullen greeting. "Tough luck, mate," he drawled. "Chesterfield wasn't himself today."

"I suspect the excitement and the crowd unnerved him," Mark said. "If we had to lose, I'm glad it was to you," he added. "Did you know it's a long-standing tradition to take the trophy for a ride around the lake?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Say, do you mind if Chester and I accompany you?" asked Mark. He smiled for the first time since Draco's clean round on Potter, and Draco didn't have the heart to tell him no. 

"Of course," he said. "I never did get the opportunity to ride the trail around the lake. You can make sure we don't get lost."

"Can't have that, can we?" chuckled Mark. He gestured to the riding trail that led to the lake. "It makes a large loop around the lake," said Mark. "I assure you, it would be impossible to get lost, unless you veer off of the trail."

Draco nodded and clucked to Potter, letting him take the lead. Eventually, the trail widened, and Potter and Chesterfield were able to walk abreast of one another. Draco and Mark engaged in small talk, discussing the difficulty of the course and the fate of the other competitors. 

"Van de Velde is fortunate he wasn't disqualified for getting into such a strop over that martingale," said Mark. "He's even more fortunate that Ruben had a spare bridle to loan him, although I imagine Ruben negotiated a shag out of the deal."

Draco laughed at that. "Where did Ruben place, by the way?" 

"He came in fifth or sixth, I believe," replied Mark. "Let's stop here and rest our mounts, shall we?"

Mark brought Chesterfield to a halt and dismounted, obligating Draco to do the same. They had traveled halfway around the lake, well out of sight of the ranch. Draco hoped Mark didn't intend to get amorous. 

Unfortunately, romance was the last thing on Mark's mind. He flicked a wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Draco, casting a Petrificus Totalus on him.

Draco managed to remain upright only by tightening his thigh muscles. 

"I am sorry, Drake," murmured Mark. His voice hardened. "Or, shall I call you Draco Malfoy? Ah yes, I can tell by your eyes that I'm right. Of course, I recognized you. Former Death Eater turned _Auror_. As soon as I figured it out, I knew you were here to steal my trophy. I tried to knock you out of the competition by breaking your horse's leg, but the ruddy bastard kicked me as soon as I got close to him."

 _So, it was Mark who tried to injure Potter!_ thought Draco. _Ruben was innocent all along._

"I had to use several healing spells to reduce the swelling," Mark grumbled. "I still have a bloody huge bruise on my thigh."

Draco wondered what was taking Potter so long to react, unless Mark's curse had hit him, too? Behind him, he heard Potter stamp a hoof, and Draco almost toppled over in relief. 

"That artefact belongs to my family," said Mark, pointing his wand at the trophy that Draco was unable to release in his current state. "It was lost in the first war, and my father spent years tracking it down. I realized I could reclaim the trophy by winning it, with the Muggles being none the wiser, and then _you_ came along and fouled up my plans!"

_Come on, Potter...what are you waiting for?!_

Mark withdrew a small phial from his pocket and held it aloft. "Polyjuice," he announced. "A few strands of your hair added to it, and Drake Mullen will leave with the trophy, never to be seen again. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, Malfoy. I'm sure you understand?"

"Expeliarmus!"

Both wand and phial flew from Mark's hand.

"Incarcerous!"

Potter hit Mark with a full-body bind, then strode forward and socked him in the jaw, causing Mark to fall over backwards. His head hit the ground with a painful sounding thump, and he lay still on the trail. Chester neighed in fright and trotted a few paces away from the conflict. Potter, damn him, secured the loose horse and the prisoner before he turned his wand on Draco and cast a Finite.

Potter shoved his wand into his back pocket and seized Draco by the arms, pulling him close and claiming Draco's mouth in a toe-curling kiss. 

Draco was breathless by the time Potter released him. They stared at one another from close range, chests heaving and eyes intent on one another. Draco was vaguely aware that Potter was still sporting two or three braids in his tousled hair. He might have been amused, if he wasn't so achingly aroused. 

Draco initiated the second kiss, although Potter met him half way. Their teeth clacked together, but neither of them backed off. Draco pushed Potter against the nearest sturdy tree and tried to wedge a thigh between Potter's legs. Potter abruptly reversed their positions.

"Not this time, Malfoy," he growled. "You've been riding me all week. I daresay it's my turn."

Draco didn't bother arguing the point. His body throbbed with need, and he didn't care how he got relief, as long as it came. They dropped trou at the same time, and Draco braced his hands against the tree and jutted his arse out. Another spell was followed by a slick sensation, and then Draco was groaning as Potter's cock split him open. He welcomed the burn and pushed back to take Potter deeper. 

Draco didn't know if Mark was conscious or not, nor whether he could see or hear what was going on. He didn't care; all Draco was cognizant of was his overwhelming need for sexual satisfaction. Potter was rough and demanding, giving Draco what he craved as he sought his own pleasure. Draco's attraction to his partner, the thrill of the competition, and his near-death experience had brought his arousal to a fever pitch. He was careening towards a quick, explosive climax. An uninhibited cry erupted from Draco's throat when he came, startling several birds into flight. 

Potter fucked him through it, prolonging Draco's pleasure. The tension left Draco's body at the same time as Potter stiffened behind him and pulsed inside of him. 

Draco thought that was the end of it, and that he and Potter would pretend this little interlude had never happened. Instead, Potter placed a lingering kiss to Draco's nape while his cock softened. He finally eased out and stepped back with what sounded like a sigh of regret. 

Potter retrieved his wand and cast a welcomed cleaning charm, and they dressed again in silence. Potter summoned his Patronus and sent it on its way to the Ministry with a message. By the time a team of Aurors arrived on the scene, Draco and Potter were the picture of professionalism. 

xxx

A week had passed since Draco and Potter left the Rainbow Ranch. Draco was back to working with his usual partner, while Potter was off saving the world, or whatever it was that he did. Draco had barely seen him since their debriefing session with Shacklebolt. During that session, Draco had learned his suspicions about their case were correct. Shacklebolt had known someone else was after the artefact, but he had professed his confidence in Draco and Potter's ability to claim the trophy.

It was late, but Draco was still at the Ministry, going over some photographs from the latest case he was working on. When he found himself rubbing the stiffness from his neck for the third time, he decided to call it quits for the night. Draco returned the file to his drawer and stood up. He tensed when he saw someone silhouetted in the doorway to his office. 

Potter stepped into the light and grinned at Draco. "Buy me dinner?"

Draco's stomach fluttered in excitement, and his cock gave an eager twitch. "Good manners dictate that you offer to buy someone dinner, not attempt to coerce him into buying dinner for you."

Potter propped a hip against the door jamb and shrugged. "I reckon you owe me one, since I was reduced to subsisting on protein bars and fruit while playing the part of your faithful steed."

Draco wasn't sure what game Potter may be playing, but he wanted more than just dinner. "If I buy you dinner, I may expect the evening to end with a shag."

"I _do_ expect the evening to end with a shag," said Potter, eyes gleaming with heat.

Draco's heart was racing. "And, if I want to ride my faithful steed again?"

Potter laughed. "Fair enough, Malfoy, but I'll be topping the next time."

 _Next time?_ Draco liked the sound of that. "What would you like for dinner?" he asked, pausing to gather his cloak before sauntering up to Potter.

"I don't mind," said Potter, "so long as it isn't hay and oats."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here, or return to [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/24603.html) to comment ♥


End file.
